


Small Joe Oneshot(s) Since I'm Madly in Love with Him

by flat_sprite



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, Multi, One Shot, Requests maybe?, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, first work since like...middle school, might be series of oneshots, sorry if it's cringe, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_sprite/pseuds/flat_sprite
Summary: UM BASICALLY IVE BEEN THRISTING OVER THIS MAN AND THERE ARE LITTLE TO NO FANFICS FOR HIM (bless those who did make some) SO HERE I AM CATERING TO MY OWN NEEDS AND MAYBE YOURS TOO IDK VERY SELF INDULGENT BTW gender neutral rn i think might be afab later on
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Small Joe Oneshot(s) Since I'm Madly in Love with Him

**Author's Note:**

> basically just reader being scared of having sex but thinking of working their way up to the main course if you catch my drift ahaha (cringe) sorry if its bad i havent written any fanfic literally since middle school (DOUBLE CRINGE) gimme requests or feedback if u have any ty :)

It was date night. You and your boyfriend were lazily lying on his couch watching old horror movies. You’ve been dating for months now, and you’ve done basically everything together. Well...all except one thing. It’s not as if you didn’t want to, lord knows you so desperately did. It’s more that you were scared and insecure. You couldn’t remember the last time you didn’t hate your body, so you weren’t planning on letting anyone see it anytime soon, no matter who it was. The fear of it not being seen as good enough, or the ridicule you might get overcame any hope you had. Even with Joe, your fears got the better of you, and he knew this. His past of hooking up with women constantly made you think you weren’t going to match up to all the others, and if the worst situation came, he would leave you. Despite this, he let you know that he was more than willing to wait until you were ready (that’s one of the things you liked about him so much). But because you’ve been dating for so long, you thought you could start small. You and Joe would finally become much more connected to each other. 

Pretending you were bored of the movie (even though your thoughts kept you from watching), you grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. “Hey I was watching that!” he exclaimed. “Oh come on as if you were really watching,” you said teasingly, “besides that one was lame. Let’s find something better to watch.” After flicking for what seemed to be an eternity, you found exactly what you were looking for. A random movie was playing, but what made it so special that a sex scene was on. Seeing it made you blush on the spot, and hearing the sound of a deep swallow, you could tell it got a reaction out of Joe too. Perfect. Now the only thing keeping you from your first goal was deciding how to bring it up. Only you couldn’t think of anything. Instead you just froze, watching the scene play out on the TV. It felt like hours until something broke the silence. “Um...babe? Don’t you want to change the channel?” Joe asked. You decided to wing it, since it felt like it was now or never. “Actually, I was thinking we’d try something a little different,” you said as you placed your hand on his thigh, “what do you think?” He tensed as he felt your touch and heard your words. “Are you sure?” You had one more chance to really think about it. One more chance to back out. “Of course I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about doing this for a long time actually…” you replied. 

As you spoke, you brought your hand up further and further until it rested right on his crotch. You feel his erection straining against his sweatpants. “Do you not want to, Kojiro?” A small blush could be seen on his face at the sound of his name. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered, “do you want me to-”. Before he could finish, you started straddling him and cut him off with a kiss on his lips. After getting over the initial shock he kissed back, making it a more heated and passionate one. His tongue prodded your lips, as if asking for entrance, and you more than willingly gave it to him. Your tongues intertwined with each other as both of your hands moved to roam around the other’s body. You rolled your hips a bit and felt him get harder beneath you, bringing a warm feeling into your core. The lack of oxygen was getting to you though, so you had to break the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting your mouths. You slid off of him and got onto your knees. You grabbed the waistband of his pants and looked up into his honey red eyes, asking for permission in a way. After getting a quick nod, you brought both his sweats and boxers down, and saw his large cock. You inched your face closer and closer until your lips touched the red tip. The sight of precum leaking out made you lick it off with your tongue, earning a slight groan from your boyfriend. Hearing this reaction made you hungry for more, which caused you to begin to take his length into your warm, wet mouth. As expected, you were immediately met with another groan. You began bobbing your head up and down, and running your tongue along the underside of his cock. 

This went on for a while until you felt a hand running itself through your hair. You took this as a sign you were doing good, so you continued. Suddenly, Kojiro’s hand got a strong grip on your hair and pushed you further down onto his cock until you were deepthroating him. The feeling was foreign and honestly...kind of bad, but lucky for you (and your gag reflex), you felt Kojiro’s other hand come up to your head, and soon he was fucking your face. Not as rough you thought it would be, since he knew that you were still very new to this, and you were grateful for that. After a while of getting facefucked, you heard more of Kojiro’s moaning, and felt his dick twitch in your mouth. He was close. “F-fuck...(Y/N) you’re so so good…’m gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.” Before you could react, you felt him shoot bitter ropes of cum into your mouth. The taste wasn’t pleasant, but you decided to swallow once Kojiro removed his member from your mouth. It seemed like the cleanest option anyways. After he tucked himself back into his boxers, he brought you back into his lap and hugged you tightly, showering you with praises on how good you. You tried to lean in to kiss him, but he placed his hand in front of your lips and stopped you, saying: “Hey, I kinda just came there, so I’m not too interested in tasting anything that might have been left behind.” You pouted, obviously, since who wouldn’t want to kiss such a hot guy! He noticed this and gave you one of his cheeky smiles. “After you freshen up though, I’ll give you all the kisses you want!” Naturally, you went to get some water. And mouthwash maybe. There was kinda some aftertaste.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was at least semi-enjoyable skdjgnksjgn maybe put requests (fluff or smut or maybe just headcannons)/feedback in the comments and i might check bad or leave hate and ill delete my whole account idk ur choice HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT!!!  
> Edit: about requests NO UNDERAGE CHARACTERS FOR SMUT IDC IF YOU TELL ME TO "AGE THEM UP" YOURE PROBABLY A PROSHIPPER ANYWAYS


End file.
